


Trial and Error

by darkmarkstories



Category: jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: Still here I see? Very good
Kudos: 1





	Trial and Error

“You passed the test. Now let’s move on to the next phas-.” The video cut off. Kory was left staring at the blank screen until the recommended videos popped up. They sat back on their bed, wondering the hell that was supposed to mean, but also excited that there was FINALLY some new ego content. Thrilled, until the feeling of being watched settled over their room. The candles on their altar flickered quickly and urgently. One went out completely. They leaned back against their headboard; no one could be behind them if there was no room. But it didn’t go away. If anything it got worse. It was now accompanied by a faint buzzing sound.

“Fuckin-,” they groaned as they got up. Kory had very little dealings with negative entities, but when it happened they were generally able to get it out quickly. They lit the incense and moved around the room. “Get out I don’t have time for this!” The smoke vanished and they felt a sharp poke on the back of their neck. They whipped around, looking all over for the source. The light above them flickered before it exploded, sending them into darkness. The only light coming from the street lamps, candles, and their computer on their bed. Even as they looked, the computer showed the blue screen of death before shutting off. A high pitched giggle sounded from somewhere in the room. “What the hell is going on?”

“You passed the test. Time for the next one?”

“What tests?” They shouted. Kory stumbled backwards, slamming directly into someone. The hair on their arms stood up as they turned to face him. Jack stared down at them, blood dripping off his neck. The whites of his eyes were a dark green. His hair wasn’t green, it was the brown as usual tied up in the man bun. He had the black tee and ripped jeans on. The candles on their altar danced dangerously, as though they were trying to leap out of the containers. “How did you get in my house?” They shouted at him. Jack-Anti-this guy didn’t answer, just stared at them, like he was evaluating them. The buzzing got louder, they covered their ears and screwed their eyes shut. It bounced throughout their head.

“GET OUT!” Kory screamed finally. And, he did. The lights turned back on and the computer went back to normal. It seemed normal. They took a breath and went to get some food.

When they turned around, they were grabbed by the throat and hoisted up. They were now eye level with the demon and quickly losing air. They scratched at his arm but it just felt like scales. Whispers filled the tiny bedroom.

“Are you ready for the next test?” He asked with a smile that looked beyond demented. He threw them against the wall and they braced for the impact but felt nothing. When they opened their eyes, they were in a small steel cell surrounded by others. There was a metallic screech and then Anti’s voice came from somewhere.

“Now...let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> An actual Anti fix that doesn’t have Dark/Mare/etc? On my page?? More likely than you think   
> Also witchcraft


End file.
